


[Collage] Усталость

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Angst, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Illustrations, Post-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: АУ, в которой Джек волею судьбы оказывается в Порту Независимости. Порт становится его новым домом, но любовь к нему приходит к Джеку не сразу. Первым шагом в новую жизнь становится для Джека поступление в спасательную службу Порта. «Здешнюю спасательную службу <…> сформировали из бывшей пожарной казармы, добавив в парк несколько карет скорой помощи и два армейских пикапа». «Мы теперь — единственные спасатели, на которых они могут рассчитывать». (с) «Порт Независимости», Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2020
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[Collage] Усталость

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Порт Независимости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275) by [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro), [WTF_Kings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020). 



> Иллюстрация к фику [«Порт Независимости»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275).  
> Разрешение автора получено.

[ ](https://imgbox.com/S68vrbQ3)


End file.
